


The Fate Of Our World

by DemonMiner



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Monsters, Will add ships after progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMiner/pseuds/DemonMiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three types of people in this world.</p>
<p>We have the civilians, the hunters and the so called 'Monsters'.</p>
<p>It's the Hunters job to destroy all creatures that come into sight, with no mercy. </p>
<p>It's the civilians job to keep out of the way and protect their families.</p>
<p>It's the 'Monsters' job to defend their land and try to live peacefully, away from the humans.</p>
<p>When a small group of civilians, named 'Yogscast', go out to explore the dangerous forest they bump into a group of creatures. Surprisingly, both groups  are against the idea of war, so they form a plan to try and stop it. But. What happens when that plan fails and they just get their new friends on the verge of death?</p>
<p>(I'm not good at this but hey, practise makes perfect ID)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profiles

Civilians-

 

Name: Lewis Xephos

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Job: Scientist/ Part Time Farmer

 

Name: Duncan "Lalna" Jones

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Job: Scientist (Best In Town)

 

Name: Hannah Lomadia

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Job: Doctor/Animal Carer

 

Name: Sam (Strippin) Thorne

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Job: Black Smith

 

Name: Tom Clarke AKA Sparkles*

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Job: Musician/ Coffee Shop owner of "Area 11"

 

Name: Annya Minute AKA Minty

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Job: Bartender at "Captive Creeper"

 

Name: Chris "Trottimus"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight (Not for long)

Job: Mechanic

 

Name: Zoeya ProasHeck

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Job: Medic

 

(I may add Fiona)

 

Hunters (AKA Villains)-

 

Name: Ridge Dog

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Rank: Leader

Weapon(s) of Choice: Traps and Poison arrows

 

Name: William Strife

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight (Not For Long)

Rank: General

Weapon(s) of Choice: Atomic Disassembler

 

Name: Paul Sjin

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight (Not for long)

Rank: Elite Hunter

Weapon(s) of Choice: Sword and Shotgun

 

Name: Benji Thorne

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Rank: Average Hunter

Weapon(s) of Choice: Daggers and Traps

 

Name: Toby Cottrell

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Rank: Average Hunter

Weapon(s) of Choice: Bow and Arrow

 

"Monsters"-

 

(Note: They have code names so hunters don't know their true identity. Also, some characters have different traits to what they are supposed to be from family. e.g Martyn's mother was a siren(human) and his farther was a nature elf. Get it? )

 

Name: Simon Lane

Code name: Honeydew

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Species: Earth Dwarf

Abilities: Very quick, controls underground objects and quick digger.

Weapon: Diamond Pick (Enchanted with Earth powers)

 

Name: Kim Sounds

Code name: Nano

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Species: Flux Hybrid

Abilities: Controls flux, can taint anyone 15ft away and trap people in flux spheres

Weapon: Ruby, flux tainted sword

 

Name: Liam MacKay

Code name: Nilesy

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Species: Withercat/ Leopard

Abilities: Wither people, summon a wither cat army and can shoot wither cat skulls.

Weapon: Claws and Teeth

 

Name: Martyn Littlewood

Code name: InTheLittleWood

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Species: Nature Elf

Abilities: Controls nature, hypnotize people for 5 minutes by singing and can heal almost anything. (Nothing fatal though)

Weapon: Bow and arrow (Arrows contain poisons)

 

Name: Joakim Hellstrand

Code name: Rythian Enderborn

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Species: Ender Dragon hybrid

Abilities: Can blind anyone for 10 minutes, breath purple flames (and shoot them) and can create a poison sphere

Weapon: Claws and The Ender

 

Name: Chris Lovaz

Code name: Sips_

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Species: Vampire

Abilities: Turning humans into vampires, gaining other creatures abilities for 5 minutes after sucking their blood and summoning a bat army

Weapon: Teeth

 

Name: Alex Parv

Code name: Parvis

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Species: Vampire

Abilities: Turning humans into vampires, gaining other creatures abilities for 5 minutes after sucking their blood and can summon Steven (A demon)

Weapon: Sacrificial Knife

 

Name: Alex Smith

Code name: Smiffy

Age: 24

Gender: Male? Female?

Sexuality: Bisexual

Species: Slime Hybrid

Abilities: Morphing into anything he bites, invincible to any object thrown (Other then weapons) and can trap enemies in slime

Weapon: His self

 

Name: Ross Hornby

Code name: Djh3max

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Species: Werewolf

Abilities: Summon wolf army (He's a werewolf. Okay?)

Weapon: Claws

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

A ginger haired man strode down the long, gloomy hallways with his boots steps echoing off the walls. His hypnotizing eyes landing on several wanted posters that were slowly peeling themselves away from the wall. He growled, his eyes suddenly laced with anger and slammed his hand on the picture with a young male, ranging from 23-25, with a blonde streak that stained his brown hair. Purple eyes and a smug smirk in a single frame stared at the man. Mocking him.

 

"I will find you,Rythian Enderborn. I will destroy all of those... Monsters you call friends."

 


	2. Chapter 1- Same Old Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day o0o I'm so generous 
> 
> THIS IS NOT READ THROUGH/EDITED

It was an ordinary morning in the City of Mistral: streets flowing with people trying to get to work, markets buzzing with activity and hunters guarding the walls. Yes, hunters. People in Mincraftia nowadays find this completely normal, with monsters running all around the place and all, hunters would be the most common people in some places.

 

However, it was rare you would find people (or monsters) who actually hate the idea of being at war with monsters and forcing people to kill them. They would call it unreasonable, saying that humans and monsters should colide to from a better community... It never ended well for those people. One word that came out of there mouth that had ANYTHING to do with befriending monsters, well, they better say farewell to their heads.

 

In Mistral, any monsters that were captured were either hung or decapitated. It was cruel, however monsters would kill humans on the spot. Innocent or not. So each side did have a good motivation to keep on killing. But a small group of civilians wanted to put an end to this, however with only few people they could accomplish nothing.

 

In a small coffee shop named "Area 11", a few people usually resided and drank their morning coffee to keep them awake for the rest of the day. They called themselves "The Yogscast", but were quite a small group of friends.

 

"Hey Sparks! Large coffee please!" said a man by the name of Lewis as he walked through the door, wearing a tacky yet smart farmer outfit.

 

"Coming right up" replied the said man, quickly getting the ingredients and things alike.

 

"Hey Xeph! Over here!" shouted a voice from across the shop.

 

Lewis slowly walked over, smiling tiredly and sitting next to a blonde man who wore goggles around his head, however falling off slightly.

 

"Not coming to the lab today then, eh?" he asked, gesturing to the others clothing.

 

"Not today, Duncan. I have to finish up some work on the farm" he replied, stretching and yawning, "Sorry, friend"

 

Duncan waved his hand, "Nah, it's alright. I understand, ya know, ever since Sjin joined the Hunters" he spoke, some what sadly.

 

"Yeah... Still can't believe he left us to join that bloody awful 'job' " Lewis replied, slight anger lacing his voice accompanied by sadness.

 

"One large coffee for Mr. Xephos" came the cheerful voice of Sparkles*, walking over and placing the cup of warm liquid inside.

 

"Thanks Sparks" he grinned back, reaching to get out his wallet but groaned in annoyance. " Shit. I forgot my wallet." he sighed and was about to give the coffee back, but Sparkles* waved his hand and smiled.

 

"Don't worry mate, it's on the house. The hunters came here yesterday, so i got plenty of customers" he explained, pushing the coffee back.

 

"Speaking of Sjin "Duncan changed the subject," Did you see him yesterday?" he asked, curious to find out if his old friend was okay.

 

Sparkles* nodded, "I did and it looks like he's got a new apprentice i think." he said thoughtfully, "I think the boy's name was.. Tony? No, it was Toby."

 

"That young boy?" Xephos asked, slightly shocked but he shook his head, "Poor kid, doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

 

Sparkles* nodded, turning to the door after the little bell rung. Two men walked in, laughing and talking to each other about mechanical, engineering and just generally work.

 

"Looks like your not late for once Sam" Duncan smirked, taking a sip of his coffee as the other glared daggers at him.

 

"Well, the hunters have requested some weapons from me!So i have to be awake and at my shop asap" he replied somewhat proudly as the shorter one next to him grinned.

 

"Oh what a surprise. Hunters asked YOU to make some weapons! Well, probably just out of pity" he said, smirking as the others tried to contain their laughter.

 

"Exactly- Wait. HEY!" he shouted and glared at him while the others burst out laughing.

 

"Alright, alright. You better order something or i'll kick you both out" Sparkles* said, walking back to the counter.

 

"You better be paying for me, Trotty" Sam said, still slightly annoyed.

 

"Oh, i won't, mate" Trott grinned, telling Sparkles* his order and walking off to sit down by the other two, Sam following.

 

As Tom was about to give the two new arrivals their orders, he heard 3 very feminine squeals. He turned around, only to see Minty, Zoey and Hannah staring at him.

 

"Uhh Are you three okay? Would you like a drink?" he asked, slightly confused at the girls' sudden entrance.

 

"SPARKLES* YOU PUT YOUR HAIR IN A PONYTAIL!" squealed the red haired girl,"IT LOOKS SO CUTE ON YOU!" as the other two ran up to Sparkles*.

 

"Jesus christ, come on girls. Leave the poor man alone" said Duncan, smiling slightly.

 

"But he is just so cute!" replied the voice of Minty.

 

"Ahem." Lewis coughed, "Firstly, two of you have boyfriends. Secondly, Sparkles* is gay." he explained.

 

"Aww way to ruin ouR fun Lewy" Hannah pouted, but turned to sit next to her boyfriend.

 

Sparkles* sighed in relief when the girls let go and turned back to the counter after he had delivered the drinks.

 

After a couple of minutes of chatting and laughing, Lewis sat up and turned to leave. He said his goodbyes and gave Hannah a quick kiss, to which everyone awed at, then left for the farm, feeling more awake from his coffee.

 

He walked through the town center, wanting to check all the cheers and boos that were coming from there. He turned a corner and frowned sadly at the sight he was witnessing. A young woman, probably only aged 24, was standing on a wooden stage with a rope loosely wrapped around her neck. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as a larger man in a suit spoke loudly to the crowd of cheering people.

 

"This traitor we once called a friend has now turned to the side of Satan. This woman thinks that we should befriend the monsters of darkness and what do we say to that as normal people?" he spoke as the crowd replied with 'Preposterous!' and cheering.

 

"For the wrong she has made, we now commence the death of Katie Brown and send her to Hell!" he shouted as the woman pleaded for forgiveness.

 

The man ignored her and walked up to a leaver near the side, grinning insanely and pulling it. Before the woman was straggled to death, her brown eyes met Lewis's blue ones, full of regret and sadness. He couldn't help but watched as she feel through the trap door and get strangled by the rope.

 

Lewis turned and walked away from the cheering crowd, head down in sorrow at how brutal the city actually was. He sighed and walked up to his farm, well what used to be Sjins, and looked up.

 

Everyday went the same and today was just another same old day. Full of death.


	3. Chapter 2- Calling All The Monsters

WARNING! SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND SHIPPING!

 

 

Cheers and shouts echoed from the large city, causing all the birds to fly away in fear. A blood curdling scream echoed from the center of the city, followed by louder cheers of joy. Joy. The word made the black figure in the tree cringe and shiver all over. The figure swiftly jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on both feet, as an angry yet quiet shout erupted from deeper in the forest.

 

He walked toward a hidden clearing between several willow trees, which gleamed brightly from all the morning dew that glistened on it's leaves. The man was quickly pushed from his thoughts and angry, bearded dwarf came running up to him.

 

"I knew you would be here ya bugger!" he shouted in his gruff voice, obviously pissed off.

 

"Calm down, Si. I was just seeing what the commotion was in the village-" he was quickly interrupted as a quick and forceful kick to the shin was received by the plump dwarf.

 

"Don't use my real name out of the camp Littlewood! Other monsters or hunters could be listening and find us in an instant!" Simon growled, glaring daggers at Martyn as he hopped, holding his leg.

 

"Calm down, we're only, like, 60ft away from camp" he hissed in pain, "Jeez, you act like an overreacting parent sometimes..." he mumbled, eventually standing up straight again.

 

"That doesn't matter, it's against the rules of our group" he was talking much calmer now, stroking his ginger beard.

 

The blonde sighed, "Why did you come get me this time?" he asked, beginning to walk back to the camp with the ginger dwarf.

 

"Rythian wants to have another meeting. Something about the humans or some bull shit." Simon replied, grumbling in the process.

 

The blonde nodded, keeping his eyes forward. Tiny flowers grew around his bare feet whenever he placed a foot on the ground, the boy hoping that the dwarf didn't notice. The elf boy thoughtfully looked around, still shivering from the death of an innocent.

 

"What are you thinking about?" the dwarf asked after a few minutes of silence, jolting the nature elf out of his thoughts.

 

Martyn shook his head, "Nothin'...." he said, slightly embarrassed at the fact he was caught staring into space. Again.

 

Simon chuckled and gestured toward his feet, "They kind of give it away, and you can't keep everything a secret from me ya know!" he stated, grinning his toothy grin.

 

"Well... The humans killed another innocent..." he mumbled, staring into the ground with sorrow and guilt.

 

"Ah. Must of explained why you were really there then, ey?" he said blankly, walking in to a hidden clearing, full of 'people'.

 

The only response Martyn could give was a small nod. The two walked into a large clearing, with a bunch of monsters getting on with their own business. A girl wearing a red and purple, fluxy kimono stood next to a slime man and a very smart looking man with slick black hair. To the left of them, two people stood in the shade, both of them looking as pale as the moon. Each one of them had a disgusted look plastered on their face as they were drinking a bright orange liquid, from what they recognized as a potion bottle. Finally a half ender hybrid stood, large wings outstretched and tail swishing impatiently, talking to a more feline looking boy, who had two floating wither skulls around his head. Except they were cat skulls.

 

"Where have you two been? The meeting was supposed to be 10 minutes ago" the deep, Swedish voice growled at the two entering the camp, while everyone else came to start the meeting.

 

"Oh, hush up Endy. We went to see if any hunters were coming close" Simon lied, winking at Martyn and the other returning the gesture with a smile.

 

"Forget who's the boss here, Dew" the dragon man mumbled "Idiot." he ended, leading everyone towards a trapdoor made of vines and bark.

 

"And you must of forgotten your manners, mate" Alex grinned, hearing the small conversation between the two.

 

Rythian growled with anger, opening the trap door which led to a small underground room. A large table stood in the middle, various colours of chairs surrounding it for everyone's preferences. A double door at the end of the, surprisingly, very clean base led to bedrooms for every monster.

 

Everyone took their seats which were set for them and Rythian began to take the lead of the conversation.

 

"The reason why i have held this meeting, like some of you have been mithering me about" Rythian directed this question towards the green and wolf man, who were grinning sheepishly" Is because, i believe their are a large sum of human rebels" he finished.

 

"Well no shit sherlock" The fluxed woman, Kim, said, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement from their 'leader'.

 

"No, i mean they have a large group planning and directing orders,, and they haven't even been caught yet." he bit back, frowning.

 

"So, another group of humans are forming a rebellious group, like us?" Liam questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Yes. That's why i wanted to warn you all"

 

"Warn us?! But won't they help us?" Ross shouted, shocked and very confused.

 

"No. I believe the human Hunters are spreading this rumor to make us think it's true and to provoke us out of hiding. They are trying to trick us into becoming friends with them!"

 

"Are you sure about that?" the vampire Parvis exclaimed, trying to counter Rythian's judgement.

 

"I'm positive."

 

"Guessing we need a battle plan then." Simon said, raising his feet onto the mahogany table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy another chapter


	4. Friend Or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates <3

Lewis didn't particularly hate his job as a farmer, but he wished he could do his job as a scientist full time. The man didn't get a choice really. Many people had to be assigned to certain jobs to help the city live on, since a monster attack destroyed many of their beloved farmers and blacksmiths. He didn't mind thought, as long as he got money and a living he never really bothered with complaining.

All of his days lasted around 7-8 hours. Being a farmer, that was a very long and exhausting time but the fact that him and the rest of the Yogs were sneaking out tonight made it worth while.

The group of friends liked to sneak out through a passage previous rebels made and explore the monsters forest. The little adventure they had every now and then was always thrilling, better then the same life they had been living for years and years.

Lewis yawned as he walked down the same street from earlier in the morning, streetlights guiding his way back toward the Area 11 coffee shop and lighting his path. The road he took was bare, very few people walking down t to get to the comforts of their home. The dusk covered the sky, multiple oranges and purples blurring together to make the night. The blue eyed man eventually walked into the coffee shop, grinning at everyone as they were already here.

"Looks like your not the first this time, mate" Trott said to him, gulping down the last drops if coffee from his mug.

"Heh, yeah" he smiled back, walking towards the rest of the group and sitting beside Duncan, "I had quite a lot of things to do, sorry" he apologized, thanking Sparkles* as he gave him a drink.

"Ah well, we can understand" Sam smiled, patting him on the back before walking to large chest hidden under a trapdoor, "Let's just get suited up and get outta here" he grinned, kicking open the chest.

"No need to be violent with the chest Sammy" Zoey pouted, acting like a small child but everyone just laughed.

Sam just shook his head and got his kit out of the large pile, which consisted of a large black belt that had knives, a walkie-talkies and a torch strapped on to it. He also grabbed a slightly rusted crowbar.

"You seriously have that crowbar still? Isn't that, like, completely useless now?" Hanna asked, also grabbing her equipment and raising an eyebrow.

"No! It may be old, but it isn't useless!" he huffed, walking towards his eat while everyone else got their stuff. 

They all had weapons, however Zoey was carrying most of the medicine along with Minty. They had swords, bows and Sparkles* had also dug out a shotgun from somewhere. No one questioned where though. Finally, they all had a black mask, just in case they were caught by the hunters.

"Ready?" Lewis asked, pulling down his mask and looking back at everyone.

They all nodded, each of them having a weapon in hand and a very happy grin on their face. They never really got to go outside the walls before, so it was a thrill to be doing this after a few weeks delay. 

Lewis took the lead, opening a trap door in the floor boards and looking down. It lead down to a long tunnel that ended outside the walls, around 10ft away, Tom's shop was near the edge of the city anyway, so it wouldn't take that long.

"Torches out" Lewis commanded, nodding when everyone did and hopped down the hole.

Everyone crawled through the muddy puddles, dodging cobwebs that hung from the dirt walls. Water dripping from the ceiling every now and then, everyone ignoring the conditions of their tunnel and moved on. They carried on walking, no one saying a word like they were making the biggest prison brake of all time.

Except they had to return later.

Lewis led the way through the tunnel of darkness, the pitch blackness almost hissing as the torch lights shined through it. He stumbled several times, so did the others, but no one fell into the sludgy puddles below their noses.

Eventually, the group came to a stop where a very grassy trapdoor lay above them. Mother nature was definitely doing her work as moss tainted the mahogany wood, blending it into the ground. Perfect camouflage. Lewis silently lifted the stiff door, peeking through the tiny gap for any disturbance in the forest or any lamps from hunters on the walls. 

He nodded to the Yogs, "All clear" he whispered, climbing out, well trying, and quickly sneaking toward the forest.

The others followed suit, Sam being the last to close the door and covering it up again. He ran into the forest quietly as the yellow light of a hunter came piercing through the darkness. It was Sjin. He held his trusty shotgun in his left hand and the other held the lamp. His brunette hair being cut short for the role of a Hunter and his grey and blue uniform/armour covering his well built body.

They all held their breath as he walked passed slowly, only letting it go several seconds after he had left the area.

"That was too close!" Zoey whisper shouted, wiping her head as sweat dripped down it.

Trott nodded, quickly going forward to take the lead, "Come on guys! Don't wanna miss out on an opportunity like this, especially when the weather is bloody perfect!" he grinned, almost happily marching forward and deeper into the west side of the forest.

Duncan sighed and pointed north," It's that way Trott" he smirked as the brunette slowly walked that way.

"That a way!" he grinned.

Everyone quietly laughed and trudged along after the hopeless walrus lover. 

 

They all mindlessly walked down the same route they have taken so many times before. They really only did this for relaxation and to enjoy the scenery without smoke or city sounds to block out the peacefulness. The group never came in contact with any monsters before, however, they did come across... A dead one. Lewis said it was killed by other monsters, by the surrounding taint that covered the corpses body. The being look exactly like a human, well, maybe a few other body parts like wings but they were pretty much the same. This was one of the reasons they all formed together.

They all suddenly came to a halt as Chris stopped, looking around wearily and raising his hammer. He signaled for the others to listen, so they all stood quietly not daring to move a muscle. Low and heavy footsteps sounded from a few feet away, one of them sounding very sludge and squishy like. Above them, in the trees, they felt as if a pair of glowing eyes were watching them, glaring into their souls.

The group immediately held out their weapons, all forming a circle for better protection. Minty gasped as she saw a pair of large, glowing eyes staring right back at her. The blue light shining across the bush leaves the thing was standing in, alongside another pair of green eyes.

Eventually, a deep accented voice came crashing down over the footsteps, "What are you humans doing here?" it sounded more like a threat then a question to the group.

Lewis gulped, not really sure how to respond, "We're not here to harm you. Just passing by" he said, trying his best not to stutter and succeeded.

"Likely story" the voice huffed, before the owner stepped out into the moonlight to reveal a terrifying half dragon man.

His eyes were almost like two embers of purple fire, burning brightly through the darkness and putting their torches light to shame. Two large black and purple wings spread out around him, casting a gloomy shadow onto the floor. His pitch black tail was covered by his grey cape, which was covered in purple splatters. His shirt and scarf, that covered half of his face, also had several splats on them. He looked like a demon from a kids nightmare.

Zoey let out a small squeak, as a large black wolf walked out of the bush, the owner of the menacing eyes. But... They looked curious. 

Strippin nodded, trying to back Lewis up, " We didn't mean to intrude on anything, we just wanted to have a little... time off?" he said, unsure of how he responded but nodded back to Lewis as he thanked him silently.

"Don't give me that bull human, we know your here to kill us!" he growled, his finger nails stretching out to form black, menacing claws.

Suddenly, a very stubby man punched the hybrid in the thigh, "Rythian! Stop being all emo-y!" he shouted, his high pitched voice shocking the Yogs as he spoke.

"Bu-" he was cut short as the dwarf, as they suggested, turned to face them, holding up a very large looking pick axe. It was almost as big as the dwarf himself.

"Friend or foe?" he asked, grinning a very toothy grin, not evilly. But friendly.

Lewis glanced at everyone, but they all looked back at him and expected an answer. He was technically the leader of the group and should be the one to uphold these things. He looked straight into the black eyes of the dwarf, hoping for it to not be a trick question.

"Friend." he answered sternly, never braking eye contact as the other searched deep in the bright blue eyes for anything suspicious. 

The ginger dwarf lowered his pick axe and nodded, "Well. I could would consider this believable, yet i want to be 100 percent sure of this" he commented, turning around to the one they now know as Rythian.

"I think it would be more suitable if we talked at out base camp. We don't want to be caught now do we?" he smirked, starting off out of the clearing. 

"We?" Sparkles* questioned, but flinching back as Rythian looked about ready to burst out like an angry madman.

"Yes. We." he grumbled, scrunching up his fist, "Smiffy, Dj. Don't let them escape. Same goes to you Littlewood." he said aloud, so the apparently three other monsters could hear.

A low growl came from the left of them and they all turned to be face to face with a man completely made out of green slime, looking almost like a lava lamp. The slime, known as Smiffy, was to the left of them and to the right was a ginormous wolf, well werewolf. He had completely pitch black fur with several lighter grey markings scattered on his body. He looked very menacing, yet oddly adorable. It gave Chris shivers just thinking about that.

Finally, a quite small boy jumped down off the branch above them and landing elegantly behind them. He had very bright blonde hair, easily showing even in the dark, which was tied back with a black piece of cloth with an leaf stitched onto it. He wore a simple green shirt with a swirly line on it and basically normal human clothes. Yet, his ear stood out the most. His ears were very pointy, sticking out slightly from the sides of his bushy hair. He had aqua colored eyes, which looked stern but joyful.

"Keep moving mate" Smiffy said, pushing Zoey forward slightly," We really don't want to face an angry ender boy right now" he grinned. 

Zoey walked up to Hannah for safety, startled. Lewis sighed and moved forward along with the rest of them.

This is not what they were expecting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

NOT READ THROUGH!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always help me make more chapters <3


End file.
